


I'm Sorry

by KadynE2025



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Caring Derek Morgan, Derek loves Spencer, Hurt Spencer Reid, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spencer needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadynE2025/pseuds/KadynE2025
Summary: Spencer apologizes about everything, even if it isn't his fault. Derek decides that he should set Spencer straight, then he finds out Spencer's biggest secret. Something he has never told anyone.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 32





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope that you enjoy!

"Hey! Are you okay? I didn't see you standing there..." An officer says offering Spencer his hand

"S-sorry, I should have been more careful. Sorry sir..." Spencer answers leaning away from the hand

"Totally not your fault. I have to get going though."

Spencer stands up with shaky knees. His face is extremely pale.

"Hey Pretty Boy! You feeling okay?" Derek asks

"Y-yeah I'm fine..." Spencer answers quietly

"Don't lie to me Spencer. I know that you aren't 'fine'"

"I-I'm sorry... I-I just tripped over an officer's shoes..."

"Okay. We have another crime scene that we need to get to..."

The two men walk away. Even though this seems like a very normal conversation for two FBI agents, there is one thing off. Most people wouldn't notice the fact that Spencer apologized twice for things that either weren't his fault or weren't a big deal, but Derek did. He has notice that a few times before too. He plans on one day, asking why this is always happening.

* * *

"I-I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to... P-please don't be mad Sir..." Spencer sobs

"Spencer... You need to calm down. It's just me, Aaron Hotchner. You are safe." Hotch says looking to Derek for help

"Let's go home Pretty Boy." He says

Derek puts his hand on Spencer's lower back and walks him towards the car. 

"What's been going on Pretty Boy? You haven't been acting yourself lately..." Derek asks concerned

"N-nothing..."

"You called Hotch 'sir' and you have been apologizing for the people that died today. It wasn't your fault that they died. You have been apologizing to everyone that is even anywhere near you."

"My dad used to beat me... I would call him sir and apologize for every move I made. He made me who I am today. He is the reason that I know, how horrible I am, he is the reason I know that when I misbehave I need to be punished. If he heard about the people who died today, he would beat me. I deserve it... Hotch was well within his rights to beat me. I am the reason that those people are dead. If I had done better, then they would still be alive and they would be able to go home to their families." 

"None of that is your fault. You are such a wonderful person Baby, your father had no right to hurt you. You deserve the world baby boy. Everything your dad did to you, nobody deserves to go through that. Especially you. Do you understand? You don't have to apologize for everthing. You don't have to call people sir. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Okay Baby Boy?"

"O-okay..."

"I love you so much."

"I-I love you too Derek."

"Let's go home."

"Okay..."


End file.
